


sorry

by starlightkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, another short drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkun/pseuds/starlightkun
Summary: in which you’re much too stressed for your own good
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Kudos: 19





	sorry

You hadn’t slept in almost thirty-two hours, according to the alert that had just popped up on your smart watch. Grumbling, you dismissed the notification, not needing your watch to be judging you on your poor decisions when you already had your fellow trainees doing that. SM was to be holding a trainee showcase soon, and you knew that your performance there determined how soon you’d start preparing for a real debut. Which meant that you hadn’t actually left the company building in well over a day, going between practicing your dance, vocals, and eating in the downstairs café occasionally.

You exited the elevator you’d just ridden up in from your 2pm lunch, already camping yourself up for another run-through of your performance. The other four girls you were going to perform with were out getting a real lunch, which you had refused earlier.

As you approached the door to the practice room, your temper immediately flared when you could see other people in there dancing. With a scowl already on your features, you grabbed the clipboard hanging next to the door before throwing it open, the sound of it banging against the wall startling the seven boys inside.

One went to run and turn the music off as the others looked at you in varying degrees of confusion.

“Are you guys fucking illiterate?” You questioned them, tapping the line on the clipboard where you had reserved it for two days.

“Uh, sorry.” One of them coughed awkwardly, but nobody moved to leave the room.

**“Sorry isn’t going to help when I kick your ass.”**

Were you a little _too_ mad at them? Maybe, but a lack of sleep and overload of stress about the showcase had completely removed your filter.

“Uhm…” A different boy trailed off while the others were silent, looking between each other.

You stormed over to where your stuff was, grabbing your nearly empty water bottle. “I’m going to fill this up, and when I’m back I want this room empty.”

With that, you stomped out of the room, slamming the door closed behind you. You feel your anger turning to frustration turning to sadness. When you were barely three steps down the hall, you heard a pair of footsteps behind you. Slowing down, you knew exactly who it would be. His hand found yours, thumb rubbing the back of your hand soothingly as he urged you to stop.

“Hey,” Donghyuck said softly, tugging on your hand so you would face him.

You immediately buried your face in your boyfriend’s chest, your own heaving with sobs that you muffled in the already-damp material of his shirt. One of his hands gently stroked at your hair as the other held you tightly to him.

“Is it the showcase?”

You nodded against him, feeling him try to coax your head back out of his chest. Obliging, you sniffled as you looked at his face, his normally teasing features only soft and concerned now. Donghyuck pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead, then another one, two, three more until he had successfully kissed your stress away.

“You should rest, Y/N. I’ll sign you up to have the room tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”


End file.
